1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gate system for inventory control and theft prevention. More particularly, the present invention relates to asset tracking via directional gate antennas. Specifically, the present invention relates to using multiple directional gate antennas to measure the relative signal strength of signals emanating from articles of goods at a loading dock or similar to determine which articles are entering a structure and which articles are leaving the structure.
2. Background Information
Asset tracking and inventory management are complex components of most modern businesses. The tracking of inventory levels, orders, sales, and deliveries is critical to understanding the global picture of a company's inventory levels. Companies may use inventory management systems to avoid product overstock and outages. However, one critical underlying component of a robust inventory management system is a precise count and location of the inventory itself. Compounding the asset tracking problem is the problem of employee theft, which by some estimates accounts for over 60% of all inventory losses. Therefore, there is a critical need in the art for a system which not only tracks assets by keeping a precise count and location information for each inventory item, but also prevents theft of these assets.